1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device, and more particularly to a scanline driver and a display device including the scanline driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Developing a display device with higher performance and speed continues to be a focus of system designers. One way to obtain higher performance and speed is to reduce the size of the display circuits or to increase the level of integration.